The present invention relates generally to the field of digital content preparation, creation, delivery, and playback, and particularly to the adaptation of content by spatial replacement of all or portions of base content.
Over the past decades, delivery of content to audiences (e.g., for entertainment, educational, and similar purposes) has evolved very significantly. Historically, films, books, and print matter were delivered by conventional cinemas, through the mail, and through retail establishments. Conventional television transmissions evolved from broadcast technologies to cable, satellite and digital delivery, such as via the Internet. While all of these technologies still exist in parallel, of increasing importance has been the delivery of content via digital means, and the adaptation of content to specific audiences, typically upon request. In many situations, audiences may still experience content on regular schedules, such as through linear broadcast, satellite and cable programming. However, increasingly audiences select times and places for reception and playback, using time shifting techniques, storage techniques, on-demand techniques, non-linear Internet-based content retrieval, and so forth.
While audiences may increasingly select particular content based at least in part on the particular device on which the content is to be experienced (e.g., television, computer, smartphone, etc.), there is increasing interest in adapting content for both large audiences, as well as for individuals with or without active participation of the audience. That is, it is commonplace for advertisements to be adapted for particular demographics, times, audiences, and even individuals. These advertisements may be added to or fed prior to, during or after desired content based upon detectable audience preferences, but typically simply placed into available slots (“avails”) designated for commercial content. It has also become common to superimpose graphics, lines, text, advertisements, and so forth on base content. These may vary in transparency, and may direct the audience to optional content or activities. Enhancement in this area are still needed, however.
For example, apart from ad placement in specifically allocated timeslots, the adaptation of actual content based upon potential audience interest is not commonly performed today. In general, once compiled and prepared for distribution, the content itself is generally not altered, although certain minor supplements may be made to it, such as closed captioning, language options, and the like. Similarly, as noted, superimposed advertisements and recommendations are common with various types of content, but these have not been used to alter the content stream itself. Few or no successful attempts have been made at altering content based upon potential audience interest during the content experience.
The present disclosure addresses a number of exciting possibilities for altering and/or supplementing content distributed to audiences based upon a range of factors or “dimensions” that may better accommodate audience interests and preferences.